


Believe In

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Believe In

Steve and Clint sit and talk about everything that has happened over the last few days, and why everyone had chosen a side.


End file.
